With the development of the economics and the technology, people rely greatly on information exchange and transfer. Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has been a main device for accomplishing information exchange, and thus is a hot spot of optoelectronic researches. Polarizer is a key component contributing to the performance of TFT-LCD, such as transmission rate, brightness, and thickness. Usually, the polarizers are made by iodine-related materials. The polarizers include a iodine polarizer film and a supporting protection film arranged at two lateral surfaces of the iodine polarizer film. The supporting protection film not only protects the polarizer film, but also fixes the polarizer.
Conventionally, the polarizer is adhered to the color film substrate of a liquid crystal cell or a surface of an array substrate facing away the liquid crystal layer, i.e., the outer surface of the liquid crystal cell. When the display device operates in a wet and hot environment, the supporting protection film may warp, which results in the warped polarizer. Further, the liquid crystal cell may warp, and the display device may malfunction, or the wrapped polarizer may detach from the liquid crystal cell.